


Once A Month on a Full Moon

by D_Exphagus



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Exphagus/pseuds/D_Exphagus
Summary: So I got the idea after one of those mythological creatures AU list thingy that I found on Tumblr. Basically, the idea is that Brittany is a just turned werewolf who always ends up naked in front of Santana's lawn. Read more to find out what happens next.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from ffn.
> 
> Originally posted on 6/7/15. Last updated 4/10/15

The first time it happened, Santana stood still at her kitchen window, gripping her cup of coffee tightly and staring straight at the obviously naked woman getting up from her lawn in alarm.

The naked woman took one look at her disheveled and naked self and even from a distance, Santana could hear a muttered curse word coming out of the blonde's lips.

Although it was rude to stare, Santana couldn't help but to keep staring at the leggy blonde who was now brushing leaves off her body and looking around at her surroundings. To be fair, the toned woman was the one who was naked on HER lawn.

When her neighbour's cat decided to clatter over some trash cans at that exact moment, scaring Santana into dropping her coffee mug in surprise, it also scared the blonde. When Santana looked back up, her eyes met the bluest eyes looking back at her from a dirty face before the blonde hurriedly streaked across her lawn and disappeared into the hedges separating her and her neighbour.

Santana's eyes trailed over to where the nudist disappeared to and shook her head. This was certainly a weird neighbourhood that she just moved into.

______________________________

The second time it happened, about a month later, Santana was making breakfast at the kitchen counter when she heard a clatter and the same voice muttering curses at her trash can as the naked blonde woman emerged from behind her recycling bin.

Alarmed, Santana's hand reached out for the cordless phone she had handy in the kitchen after the same incident last month, her fingers poised on the speed dial that would connect her to the cops.

But alas, her hand caught the milk jug that was next to the phone and made a loud clang as it spilled over. Santana caught blue eyes looking at her before the blonde woman ran across her lawn again only to disappear behind the hedges between the two houses.

As Santana wiped down the counter, she debated whether or not to call the cops and decided not to, figuring that there was no evidence and no harm done anyway.

She sighed.

____________________________

The third time it happened, Santana was out collecting her mail when she stumbled upon the naked figure in her garden.

Instinctively, Santana screamed and that woke the sleeping nude woman who looked around in alarm before her blue eyes widened at Santana who was stood in front of her with her jaw open.

The blonde woman cursed and quickly got up and ran away through the bushes before Santana could come any closer. Santana swore she heard a 'sorry' in between the muttered curses that fell out of the gorgeous blonde's lips.

Santana smacked her forehead. _Did I really just think that?_

Picking up her mail that she dropped, she made a mental note to remind herself to ask the neighbours if they any idea where the naked blonde woman disappeared to after she ran out of her house compound and into theirs.

________________________________

About 4 months later after the first incident, with Santana getting no answers from her unhelpful neighbours, Santana decided to install security cameras around her house.

Even if the blond had been hardly any cause for alarm, Santana still didn't like the idea of finding naked women in her house compound. Santana stopped her thoughts. Well, uninvited ones anyway. The ones that are invited were definitely welcomed.

Well, if this woman would just introduce herself instead of falling asleep on her lawn buck naked every time, Santana would've invited her in. She shook her head. It wasn't as though she didn't have eyes – the woman was gorgeous. And her body ...

Santana's eyes caught a motion on her monitor. And yup, there she was, the naked woman. This time, she was just slightly off the security camera's peripheral vision, near to the bushes that she did like to disappear into.

When the blonde went through the bushes but not without first looking around, Santana found herself staring into the mesmerizing blue eyes of the naked woman. So she screen capped the shot.

Santana clicked her pen on her chin. _That probably wasn't enough footage enough to convince the cops to send a squad over._ Santana sighed and closed her notebook. Next time then.

____________________________

"Aha! Caught you!" Santana muttered under her breath.

It had become a habit since she installed the cameras a month ago for her to check the security footage every morning before going to work. She told herself that it was because she didn't like surprises in the mornings before she went to work. So it's just a safety precaution that she would look through the footage before she stepped a foot out of her house.

For about 4 weeks, Santana had found nothing, but however, at around 5 am, something moved in the bushes near her neighbour's house and disappeared behind her trash can. That explained the clang of metal that briefly woke her up this morning.

And when she zoomed in after sunrise, she could see a pair of naked feet sticking out, followed by a blonde head that looked around suspiciously before the usual curse words.

As usual, after just barely looking at her surroundings, the woman scampered off instantaneously. Before the blonde could disappear from the camera lens though, she caught a clearer view of the woman's face as she inadvertently looked directly at the camera.

Santana's breath caught as she paused the video of the footage.

_Why do the gorgeous ones always have to be the weird ones?_

Her forehead hit the keyboard with a thunk.

__________________________________

So in the past few months, Santana had realised that the woman would always show up in a blur of images at her lawn at around 5 am, wake up at sunrise, and leave as soon as she got her bearings. After about 3 months of installing the camera, Santana realised that she did already have enough evidence to show the police.

However.

Santana pressed the pause button on the footage she was currently viewing. The blond had noticed the camera and had tried to sneak around the camera's angle unsuccesfully and finally decided to just give up and gave Santana a sheepish wave before running away. She could've sworn that she saw the blond mouth a 'sorry' before she left the screen.

_Well, I'll be damned._

Santana decided to just keep the footage as evidence in case something ever happens to her.

_____________________________________

So it wouldn't come as a surprise when Santana started developing a slight crush on the blonde streaker (who was probably a little insane) that showed up at her house without fail every month or so.

Santana debated on whether or not to confront the blond after about 10 months of the blond showing up naked on her lawn. She smacked her hand to her forehead. Blondie would probably think she was insane.

She smacked her forehead ever harder this time. _Seriously? Blondie shows up naked at your garden every month for the past 10 months and you think that she will think you're insane for wanting to introduce yourself to her? And possibly ask her if she'd just rather crash on her comfortable couch (or bed) instead. Naked or not, that's entirely up to her._

So instead of being all stalker-y, Santana decided to just leave a few scrubs from work right in the middle of her lawn where there's no way that the blonde bombshell would miss them on her way out.

And so, finally, on the day that the blonde did show up on her lawn, when she stumbled out, she also literally stumbled upon Santana's carefully folded scrubs and tripped.

Santana laughed at the footage and edged closer to the kitchen window and peered through the blinds which she had installed. While she didn't mind peering at the nude blonde, she certainly didn't want the nude woman to return the favour. Yet.

Her eyes stealthily peered out into the lawn as the blonde woman pulled up the scrubs and hid her flawless ass from Santana's perving eyes.

And as soon as the woman turned back around, Santana moved away from the window into the relative safety of stalking the nude weirdo from the comforts of her notebook monitor.

This time around, instead of a sheepish wave, she got a bright smile from the blonde woman.

Santana felt her heart thud.

__________________________________

Blondeshell (a mixture of blonde bombshell, as Santana had taken to calling her, she's not very creative, that's why she became a doctor) has been appearing at her lawn for close to a year now. It had been 2 months since Santana had left out clothing for her every day for around a week, 4 weeks after the blonde appears on her lawn.

The past few times, Blondeshell had actually twirled around in her scrubs and gave Santana a thumbs up sign and a wink before disappearing into the bushes where Santana may have had a gardener come and trim so as to not scratch the stranger. What? She didn't want to mar such a perfect body. Santana rolled her eyes at herself.

It was weird, Santana realised, this relationship that she had with the stranger that she still had not found the courage to ask how and why she always showed up without fail every month naked on her lawn.

However, as Santana was clearing up the remnants of a party at her house (What? She did have a life outside of work and stalking the nude blonde!) at 3 am, she heard a loud clash of her trash cans being pushed over and her heart skipped a beat.

Looking out the kitchen window into the darkness beyond, Santana couldn't see a thing. She reckoned it must be the woman, as it was almost time for her to come and give the brunette a visit anyway.

She booted up her notebook and clicked on the security camera icon where she figured that the night vision camera would serve her vision better.

Lo and behold, there she was, in all her nude glory. However, what she found on the screen of her notebook wasn't Blondeshell.

Lying on her front lawn, was a giant white wolf.

Santana rubbed her eyes. It had to be the alcohol. Or the time. Or both. She blinked. And blinked. And blinked again.

But there it was again. Lying on top of the scrubs that Santana had carefully set out was a large animal that seemed to be whining in pain.

Making a quick (but not necessarily smart) decision, Santana unlocked her front door and walked briskly in the cold night air to the injured animal and stopped in her tracks when she saw the red streaks and gashes that coated the otherwise white fur of the majestic animal.

Upon sensing her, the large wolf lifted it's head and whined pitifully, it's paws lifting up from the ground and seemingly reaching out towards her.

Santana quickly rushed to it's aid and carefully approached the animal.

Her experience in the medical field kicked in and she gently lifted the 50 pound odd animal (she did weights in the gym and was a cheerleader in high school) into her house before setting it down on her kitchen floor.

She then got up and locked up the door and stopped in her tracks when she realised what she had done.

She just knowingly brought in an injured wolf into her house. Correction, she just knowingly brought in an injured but still very dangerous wolf into her house.

Gathering her courage, Santana walked closer to the animal and knelt down and gingerly touched it's fur. The wolf blinked it's eyes before lifting it's head to lick at her hand experimentally.

Santana sat down next to the wolf and continued her stroking. "Sorry girl. I'm a human doctor. Not an animal doctor." She murmured while gently scratching the collar of the wolf who now had it's head on Santana's lap.

Using her free hand, she checked the wolf for other wounds but found none and realised that the gashes on the wolf's fur was mostly superficial. But still, it must've hurt the wolf enough for it to collapse on her lawn.

She surfed the internet for the nearest vet to bring the wolf to the next day and thanked god that she didn't have to work the next day.

The nearest vet was about 20 miles away in the next town as the one in her town was closed for some personal reason (according to the website) for the next few days.

Moving her hand from the collar of the wolf to gently scratch between her ears, Santana gasped when the wolf suddenly lifted it's head and opened it's eyes to look at Santana.

The wolf had startlingly familiar blue eyes.

__________________________________

Santana didn't know when she had fallen asleep. But what she did remember was that the dream she had regarding a wolf was so real.

Santana smiled in her half awake state and chuckled in her mind. _There's not enough amount of alcohol in me to make me bring an injured animal into the house._

Yawning, she started to doze into wakefulness. In her groggy state, she envisioned herself still gently stroking the soft fur of the wolf as it slept on her lap while she sat on her kitchen floor.

It must've been an awesome lucid dream because it felt so real to Santana that she almost thought that she had woken up and that was happening in real life!

Her fingers caught on what must've been one of the deeper gashes on the wolf's body because it reacted to her touch rather violently and jerked away.

It wasn't until she heard the yelp that jolted her into wakefulness and Santana finally opened her eyes. And her eyes opened widely.

Turns out she was the right doctor for the job after all. That and the fact that there apparently was enough alcohol in her system to have made her bring a strange thing in.

Because right there on her kitchen floor was Blondeshell who was hissing in pain and muttering a stream of curses at the scratches and gashes that adorned her otherwise unblemished body (work of art, what did I say?).

The only thing her mind could think of at that moment was that, damn, she was even hotter up close.

That and the fact that she was as naked as the day she was born (and every other day when she would end up at Santana's lawn.)

Blondeshell lifted her head and peered at Santana through thick blonde lashes.

"Um. Hi?" She said, her voice coarse.

Santana's reaction was to get up and run out of her kitchen leaving the blonde to shout after her. "Wait! I can explain!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait!" Brittany half screamed and whispered in pain, grabbing her sides as she moved to attempt to sit up. She supported herself with a hand as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, since her body fell to the floor as soon as the brunette hastily moved off from under Brittany's body.

"Oh, fuck." Brittany cursed as she gently touched the deep gash on her waist. She looked around the pristine kitchen and saw a medical kit laying near where she was seated. Taking out the gauze, she neatly wrapped it around herself and cleaned up the other superficial gashes on her arms and legs.

Too caught up in cleaning up her wounds, Brittany missed the door opening and narrowly missed the scrubs that was thrown in her direction, jostling her wound and making it bleed again through the gauze. "Wait!" She tried in vain again.

Gingerly, Brittany stood up and hobbled over to the scrubs and put it on before limping over to the door. "Hello?" She called out, unsure if she should bring her hand up to knock at the kitchen door that separated her and the brunette whose house she had been passing out on for about a year.

"I ..." Brittany ran a hand through her hair and brushed some leaves out of it and took a deep breath. "Thanks for the scrubs." She paused. "Today and the past few times as well."

She waited for a response and didn't hear any. She sighed. "I guess I should probably explain myself, huh?" She tried again. Hearing a muffled answer through the door, Brittany put a hand on the door knob and turned. "I'm coming out now. Please don't do anything drastic."

She slowly pulled open the door and tentatively stuck her head out and looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes glanced over the familiar looking furnitures and finally settled on the brunette who was holding a tire iron in front of her.

"Whoa there. Hold it." Brittany put her hands out in front of her and grimaced as she realised what a scene it was making since her hand was still bloody from cleaning her own wounds earlier. "Shit, this doesn't look good." She muttered again.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't knock you out and call the cops on you." The brunette swung the tire iron in front of her like a weapon and glared at Brittany.

"Well, for starters, I'm obviously hurt so you probably wouldn't need to do much to put me out." She gestured at the blood that was slowly staining the thin blue scrubs she was wearing.

"And secondly." Brittany brought her blue eyes to meet the brunette's suspicious brown eyes. "You would've called the cops a year ago, if you really did feel threatened by me." She tried her best to shrug, but it only came out as a wince.

"Oh fuck." She cursed under her breath and grabbed at her sides.

The brunette took a shaky breath and slowly lowered the iron down. She ran a shaky hand through her sleep tussled hair and sighed. "You sure do curse a lot, don't you?" She asked rhetorically as she motioned for Brittany to come closer. "C'mere, lemme look at that."

Brittany closed the short distance between them and gently lifted up her shirt where the brunette was biting her lip, her eyes caught between staring suspiciously at Brittany and at checking the wound. "You probably need a few stitches."

Brittany winced. "Yeah, I thought as much. Fuck that." She lowered the shirt down and caught the brunette's currently amused look. She rolled her own blue eyes at the shorter brunette. "If you led the life I lead, you'd probably be cursing much more than I would be. Trust me."

The brunette gave her a wry smile. "Well, if you'd explained yourself, I'd probably try to empathize."

Brittany smiled at that. "I would. Just as soon as I stop bleeding my life out in your house." She looked around. "Is there any way we could uhm ..." She motioned at herself and at her surroundings. "I could explain it all to you."

The brunette took a step back and motioned for the kitchen table. "Take a seat. I'll grab my kit." She warily stepped around Brittany and went into her kitchen.

Brittany gently hobbled her way to the kitchen table and took a seat. She lifted her shirt the gauze and peeled it off to expose the deepest of the gashes and bit her lip.

"Yeah, that's gonna hurt like a bitch." The brunette came back and touched the skin around the wound. "It's already slightly infected." She took out a cotton swab and put some alcohol on it. "It's gonna hurt, but it's good for you." Warm brown eyes met blue ones. "Trust me."

Brittany bit her lip and nodded once as the brunette pressed the cold swab into her sensitive skin. "Fuck." She hissed. "I'd assume you know what you're doing?" Brittany tried to shrug again at the brunette's glare.

"Stay still, you." The shorter woman hushed her.

"I had to ask. You're holding a sterilized needle and thread infront of my face and are probably gonna sew me up in a bit." Brittany paused. "Well, I sure do hope it's sterilized." Brittany looked at the shorter woman and grinned. "Don't you have any anesthesia?" She joked. "I think I'm way too sober for this."

The brunette gave her a glare. "I've already put some alcohol to numb your skin. So you won't feel much." She kept looking down at the wound and cleared the excess blood trailing down Brittany's sides. "And yes, I'm a doctor, so I know what I'm doing."

Brittany grinned at the admission. "Hi doc. I'm Brittany."

Surprised brown eyes looked back at her before looking back at the needle that was about to pierce the blond's skin. "Hi Brittany." She gave her a slight grin before breaking skin. "You can call me Santana."

Brittany held back a gasp as she could still feel the needle puncturing her skin. "Hi Santana, it's been a pleasure meeting you."

Brittany felt her eyes roll back before her world went black.

_____________________________________

"Hey, Brittany." Santana snapped her fingers at the blond currently slumped on the couch in her house. "Brittany." She tried again, putting the glass she currently held on the table beside her.

The blond stirred and Santana got up from her perch from beside the blonde. "S ... what?" Brittany opened her eyes and got up in confusion. Well, she tried to anyway.

"Whoa, whoa." Santana put a hand down on Brittany's shoulder, gently but firmly. "Easy there, tiger. You'll probably tear your stitches if you get up like that."

Blue eyes blinked back at her as Brittany slowly laid back down onto the couch. "M'not a tiger." She mumbled, looking at Santana. "More like a wolf." Brittany sighed.

Santana frowned and offered Brittany a straw from the glass she was holding. "Here, drink up. It's good for you."

Brittany lifted her hand up and took the straw and brought it to her lips greedily. "Thanks." She said before taking huge gulps of water to ease her parched throat. When she finished, she sheepishly passed the glass back to Santana and looked around. "What time is it?" Her eyes falling on the clock on the mantel. "Oh."

Santana's eyes followed Brittany's line of view. "Yeah, it's almost noon." She lifted an eyebrow at the blonde. "What? There's somewhere you need to be in?" She scoffed. "I really doubt you're in any position to do anything right now, blondie."

Brittany shook her head and gingerly tried to get up, pushing Santana's arm away gently as she propped herself up in a sitting position. "S'not that. I didn't wanna be a bother." She stopped at looked at Santana. "Is there somewhere that you need to be?" She attempted to get up only to be stopped by Santana's shaking head. "I can leave." She offered.

"Yeah. But no." Santana shook her head again. "You have some explanation to do, or did you think I'd forget that after I was done sewing you up?"

Brittany looked down at her stitches and touched the sore skin around the thread. "About that." Brittany reached over and took Santana's hands and squeezed. "Thanks." Brittany noted that the thread used in the stitches was the dissolvable ones that lasted about 2 weeks.

"Well, I guess I do owe you an explanation, huh?" Brittany positioned herself comfortably on the couch. Santana nodded but didn't say anything. "And I figure that you are wondering why I would end up at your lawn almost monthly for close to a year now?"

Santana laughed. "Naked as the day you were born." She unhelpfully added.

Brittany blushed. "Yeah, well, there's that too." She sighed again and ran her fingers through her hair. "And you're wondering what exactly happened last night when you brought me into your house?"

Santana shook her head. "Look, I wasn't all that drunk last night, but the ... _thing_..." Santana tried to find the words but failed. "... that I brought in last night definitely required a vet. Not a doctor." She shook her head. "And can you believe this town? There's only one vet and apparently they close every month for 'personal reasons'." Santana grumbled and brought her fingers up in a quotation sign to mock the vet. "I should ask my friends from back home to set up an animal practice here."

Brittany winced and shrugged sheepishly. "I can probably explain that too." She smiled at Santana. "But I gotta use your bathroom first." She slowly got up. "Can I?" She gestured towards Santana's bathroom as her stomach growled.

Brittany look embarrassed as hung her head low. "Sorry. I usually get really hungry after nights like last night."

Santana laughed. "I bet." She got up and followed Brittany to the bathroom. "I'll reheat some leftovers and you better explain up." She paused. "Pizza ok?"

Brittany nodded gratefully. "Some more water will be good as well." She asked hopefully, smiling at Santana.

Santana nodded curtly and turned to go into her kitchen but paused and turned around when Brittany called up her name.

"Santana? I do appreciate everything you've done and are you're doing for me." Brittany expressed. "Thank you." She said, giving the brunette a smile.

Santana's brown eyes met Brittany's blue ones and it softened considerably. "You're welcome, Brittany."

Brittany nodded and went into the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany tucked her feet under her body and sat on Santana's couch. She reached over to the table to grab a slice of pizza that the brunette had reheated and laid out on the table once Brittany had used the bathroom.

"Ok, I guess I should start from the beginning." Blue eyes looked towards the wary brunette and Brittany attempted a smile in the midst of a bite. "I promise that everything I say is the truth, although you probably won't believe it." She looked once more at Santana who sat opposite her on the ottoman.

"All right." Santana drawled, tucking her legs under her and taking a sip of the water she was holding. "I'll try my best to keep a clear and open mind."

Brittany nodded. "Try to let me finish before you ask me any questions. Is that ok?" She took another bite of her pizza. "I promise I will answer all your questions." She paused. "Well, if I do know the answers anyway." She shrugged.

"All right. Go on." Santana urged and got herself comfortable on her own couch.

Brittany took her last slice of pizza and took a large sip of water from her glass on the table. "Ok, so ... How do I even start?" She scrunched her nose up at Santana. "Sorry, I haven't had this chat with anyone before."

Santana cracked a slight smile. "I'm listening."

"Ok ... lemme start with the easy parts." Brittany looked around the room. "I used to live here."

Santana's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Tsk. Lemme explain." Brittany chastised and giggled. "You know the room upstairs with the loose hinge on the door?" Santana nodded warily. "Yeah. How did you ...?" She trailed off when Brittany gave her a look.

"Like I said, I used to live here." Brittany tried to explain. "The door has been loose for years. Ever since I barrelled into it trying to do a cartwheel in the small confines of my bedroom." She shrugged and ate another slice of pizza. "I didn't think that my parents would've kept it unchanged before selling the house."

"Your parents?" Santana parrotted while walking to her table and picking up a stack of documents. "Your parents are Whitney Pierce?" Santana squinted at the documents. "Your dad is Pierce Pierce?" Santana looked back up at Brittany. "What kind of name is that?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah, my dad's a little ... eccentric." She shrugged. "But yes, essentially, you bought this from my parents when they decided to retire and travel the world." She stopped and mused out loud. "I think they're in Egypt right now. Or was it Turkey? I can't keep track."

She turned back to Santana. "But yes, I think that's why I always end up at your front lawn. My brain just sorts of just comes back here through muscle memory, I guess." She shrugged. "It's an unconscious thing. I think."

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain really why you end up naked every month at my garden does it?" Santana asked sarcastically. "Or was that something you used to do every month as well when you were still living here?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana. "Yeah, but that was in college, so it doesn't count." She stretched out on the seat. "It's a totally different reason now. Anyway." She cleared her throat.

"Can I borow your computer?" Brittany motioned to the Macbook that was sitting on top of the coffee table. Santana lifted her hand and waved it at Brittany for permission.

"Great. Thanks." Brittany pick it up and typed in a few keys and waited. Clicking on the website, she turned it over and motioned for Santana to come over to have a closer look. "And this is me."

Santana peered over Brittany's shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw the same site that she had opened last night when she was searching for a vet to bring the injured wolf thing to.

"So you're Dr. Pierce from Pierce Vets and Surgery?" Santana asked bewildered.

Brittany bit her lip. "Mmm hmm. But call me Brittany." She sighed and leaned back on the couch. "It's also why I'm in this predicament, really." She rolled her eyes at herself. "And probably also the reason why I end up at your lawn monthly for the last year or so."

Santana gestured at the wound on Brittany's side. "I suppose it's also why you regularly take 'personal time' off monthly and close your practice?"

Brittany nodded. "Yup. And like you mentioned, I'm the only vet around ... well, there used to be another guy before me, but that's a story for another time."

"Ok." Santana gently settled herself on the same couch as Brittany was seated on, but surreptitiously moved further away from Brittany at the other end. "But that doesn't really explain a lot of things." She gestured towards the kitchen. "Last night was certainly different."

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes. "This is where it gets a little shady. I'm not even sure if I've the answers you're looking for. God knows I'm still looking for answers myself."

Santana gave her a look.

"Okay, okay. I'll just lay it down for you." Brittany rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "A year or so ago, I went back to the practice at night to get some paperwork done. Everything was fine until I heard a howl from right outside my locked door. I peered out and there was this huge white wolf out on my compound."

"And you just took it in?" Santana gave her an incredulous look.

"Well, so did you." Brittany stared back down at Santana. "And number two, I'm a vet, it's sort of what I do." She leaned back and sighed. "Although, come to think of it now, it probably wasn't a great idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the wolf was semi conscious when I brought it in and bandaged it's side, so I thought I was fine, without having to tranquilize it, in case something happens, ya know?" Brittana said rhetorically. "However, that wasn't quite the case. About 20 minutes into the minor surgery I was performing for it, he woke up and started thrashing around."

"Did he ... did it hurt you?" Santana gasped out.

Brittany shrugged. "It comes with the job, really. God knows how many times I've been accidentally bitten by a canine patient or scratched by a feline patient. But this was different." She moved closer to Santana and showed Santana her wrist. "The wolf must've panicked or something. It's fangs bit right through my gloves and punctured a hole in my wrist."

Santana peered closer and saw the crescent shaped scar on Brittany's wrist. "Looks like it got you all right."

Brittany scoffed. "Yeah, the attending doctor said that I was lucky that the wolf didn't bite down too hard and tore off something important. I would've bled to death or worse, I would've been forced to shut down my practice because my hands wouldn't be able to perform any surgery."

Santana laughed at that. "And that's worse than death?"

Blue eyes regarded the brunette. "I take my job very seriously. Animals are living creatures too."

Santana held up her hands. "Ok, ok, then what? Your little encounter with the wolf still doesn't explain a lot of things. If you take your job so seriously, then something major must have happened for you to shut it down monthly ever since."

Brittany nodded. "The wolf ran out straight after like any other normal panicked wild animal would. I did try to give chase, but I could barely get myself to the hospital with all the blood coming out of my hand and all that."

Brittany leaned back against the couch. "Well after that, I was out for a couple of days. It kinda sucked because my parents had just sold the house and left for their trip, so I got a little case of cabin fever. It was probably a good thing too, because ..." She looked at Santana.

"Were you already living in the town when there was a brutal animal mauling case going on?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded. "I think so. I was up at the morgue when they brought in a John Doe which they suspect died from a wolf attack?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, that's the one. I saw the news when I was holed up at my house and if my parents had known I was treating a wolf the day that the murder occured ..." She trailed off. "To be fair though, I wasn't certain then that it was the same wolf that attacked me."

"But still." Santana protested.

"And I'm definitely certain now that the wolf that attacked me wasn't responsible for the death of the young man that you saw at the morgue." Brittany continued on.

Santana raised an eyebrow at that. "And you know this, how? Last I remember, the body was still unclaimed and the cause of death according to the coroner is a loss of blood and a major laceration to the sides."

Brittany nodded. "Yes, there was a gash to the side that punctured his liver. That and the loss of blood from various other gashes was probably what led to his death."

"Again, you know this, how?" Santana questioned.

"Because." Brittany paused. "Because the wolf that I was treating had the same wounds." She looked Santana in the eyes. "It was the same wolf, Santana. The same wolf that ... that transformed into a man the next morning."

Santana looked at Brittany with her mouth opened. "Are you serious right now? You're actually telling me that you got attacked by a ..." She put her fingers up in the air. "By a werewolf?"

Brittany muttered under her breath. "I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"No shit, Sherlock." Santana scoffed out.

"How do you explain last night then?" Brittany challenged.

"But ... but." Santana gasped out. "That's different."

Brittany raised her eyebrow in challenge. "How so? You told me you brought in a wolf and now here I am." She gestured at herself sitting on the couch. "How do you explain that?"

Santana scrambled out of the seat next to Brittany's. "Hold up, you're telling me you're this werewolf creature too?" She took a large step behind and cautiously eyed the tire iron she had propped up next to the kitchen table.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's panic. "I guess?" She made a move to stand up. "Look." She started.

"No no no." Santana half screamed and shouted. "Don't ... just don't come anywhere near me."

Brittany held her hand up and started to sit back down gingerly. "Look." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed for the millionth time that day. "It's over now, and I'm glad that you helped me last night and I didn't accidentally maul you or something." She gave Santana a look.

"It's not a full moon. I'm not going to change in front of you right now, Santana." She chastised the brunette. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Santana took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. This complete stranger just told her that she was a mythical creature. She was supposed to believe that?

"Okay ... so, let's say I believe you." Santana started and moved to the other end of the room, picking up the tire iron just to satisfy her paranoia. "How ... I mean, what happens? I mean ..." She sat down and put her head in her hands. "Gods, I don't even know what to ask anymore."

Brittany casually picked up another slice of pizza and started munching on it. "I can't really give you any answers. I can just tell you what I know. The first month after the accident last year, there was a night where I just felt really sickly, you know? Like as if my skin had wanted to tear off and that there was just something that was eating me inside. I brushed it off as a stomach bug and just took some painkillers and went to bed."

Santana nodded. "Yeah?"

Brittany continued. "I had really vivid dreams that night. Dreams of running through the town, but from a really different perspective. Like, I was shorter and lower to the ground. It was surreal." She paused. "It was real." She sighed.

"And that's how I found myself outside your house the first time it happened. I don't remember how I got here, only that I woke up remembering dreaming about running around town and feeling really ... free?" Brittany paused. "I ran back to my place naked in broad daylight, Santana. You do not want to know how traumatizing that is for me." She shuddered. "I don't think the old lady that lives a few doors down to my place will ever look at me the same again."

"And this has been happening monthly?" Santana asked, slowly warming up to the idea.

"I started noticing a pattern. Say what you want, but the change does happen every full moon. Look back at your camera recordings. You'll see that the date coincides."

Santana nodded. "Okay. This is just a lot for me to handle right now."

"For you to handle?" Brittany scoffed. "Try living my life. I don't even know what's going on half the time when I'm changed."

"So what happened last night?" Santana queried. "You were hurt." Her eyes widened. "There are more of you out there?"

Brittany nodded slowly. "I ... I think so? I was attacked while I was in form. Usually I just run around the woods and erm ... hunt some rabbits or something like that. But last night felt different."

"Diffrent how?"

"It was quiet in the woods." Brittany's eyes narrowed as she recounted the night before. "There weren't any prey around. But there was something else in the air. I remember I was ambushed while I was exiting the park."

"Ambushed? Like as in there was someone waiting there for you?" Santana asked.

"Not someone. But something." Brittany stopped to think. "Do you know how wolves travel in packs with the alpha male leading the pack?" She cocked her head to the side. "My wolfey sense told me that it was the alpha that attacked me. I'm a newborn, I could barely fight back. I mean, I'm a black belt in karate, but this was in a complete different form. I did struggle to get away, but the alpha was huge."

"So what happened then?" Santana asked, curious.

"We tumbled down the enbankment and I ended up in the river. Guess the alpha doesn't quite like the water." Brittany shrugged. "I think I must've passed out while floating downstream and when I woke up again, I was in your kitchen. I guess I must've ended up here again after I reached the riverbank."

"You were hurt quite badly." Santana conceded.

"I was." Blue eyes met hers. "Thank you for taking care of me last night."

Santana looked at Brittany's sincere blue eyes and nodded. "Thank you for not attacking me when you could." She cracked a small smile.

Brittany smiled easily back. "I don't think I could've, Santana." She got up and stretched. "Thank you though, for listening. It feels great sharing my secret with someone else." She looked at Santana warily. "You're not gonna freak out on me and do something like call the cops or worse, animal control, are you?" She shudders violently.

Santana shook her head and motioned for her to sit back down. "No ... I believe you. It's a bit out of the world, really, I thought that werewolves only appeared in myths and legends, but I suppose I can't argue with what I saw last night."

"Oh trust me, they're very real. Sometimes when I walk around, I smell something else that doesn't even seem very human on people in the streets." Brittany shrugged. "It's a weird world we live in."

Santana leaned back down and looked at Brittany. "Okay, you're a werewolf." She said it out loud, as if saying it out loud would make it more believable.

Brittany nodded. "Have been for over a year now at least."

Santana repeated to herself again. "So, you're a werewolf. Now what?"


End file.
